Odc. 9 Ziemia i Kosmos- Podróż pełna fuzji
TEN ODCINEK ZAJMUJE 7 MIEJSCE W NAJDŁUŻSZYCH STRONACH. 3 tygodnie po Odc 8. Rano. J-Co się stało a...Awi ? AW-Słucham Jaspis*. J-Coś się ze mną stało... AW-Chyba wiem co. Przez 3 tygodnie pomagasz Zoisyt* i Angel Aurze Kwarc*. Ciągle nosisz ciężary. Twoje ciało musiało odpocząć więc usnęłaś. J-Ja ? AW-Tak. J-Myślałam że dam rade więcej hehe. AA-Jaspis pomożesz ? J-Dobra już idę. AW-Ja też ! Gdy Awenturyn zobaczyła ukończony statek rozpłakała się. Podbiegły do niej Jaspis i Angel. AA-Coś się stało ? J-Nic ci nie jest. AW-Nie to łzy szczęścia odbudowałyśmy...nie...zbudowałyśmy statek wszystkie razem. A wy działacie razem. Na pewno się jeszcze zaprzyjaźnicie. J-Nie sądzę. AA-Ciężko mi to przechodzi przez gardło ale... zgadzam się z Jaspis. AW-I tak się zaprzyjaźnicie czy tego chcecie czy nie. Z-Jaspis gdzie ten silnik ! J-Już niosę. Wtedy Jaspis złapała silnik który leżał obok i wsadziła go do środka statku. Z-Aura chodź pospawasz trochę ! AA-Już lecę. AW-Kiedy ja będę mogła zobaczyć środek co ? Z-To niespodzianka ! O i Jaspis prosi żebyś się spakowała ! AW-Zgoda... Zaczęła gadać do siebie. AW-Ja też zrobię niespodziankę. Pod stołem leżała gruba księga. Awenturyn* wzięła ją położyła na blat kuchenny. Była to książka kucharska. AW-Zobaczmy... kaczka nie... królik nie... grochówka nie... tak mam to ! Z-No nareszcie. Z dumą ogłaszam że statek jest skończony ! AA-Awi chodź zobaczysz środek. Nagle z chatki zaczęła grać meksykańska muzyka. Nagle wyszła Awenturyn z meksykańskim kapeluszem i z dużą srebrną tacą. AW-Ola amigos ! Upichciłam nam prawdziwą sjestę ! Z-Ktoś rozumie to co ona mówi ? AW-Przed wami meksykański geniusz kulinarny TACOS !!! J-Wytłumaczysz nam o co chodzi ? AW-No bo wy robiłyście niespodziankę dla mnie więc pomyślałam że ja zrobię niespodziankę wam. J-Awi ty też mnie nigdy nie przestaniesz zadziwiać. AA-Mnie też. Z-Nie zapominajcie o mnie. AW-Dziękuje wam bardzo. No to zjedzmy ! Chodźcie do chatki ! Z-Awenturyn teraz czas na naszą niespodziankę. Oprowadzę cię po statku. J-Statek na zewnątrz wydawał się średniego wzrostu. Ale w środku był ogromny. Z-Podoba się ? AW-No jasne ! To jest 10 razy większe od naszej chatki ! Z-A co myślałaś że mniejsze hehe. To teraz trochę cie oprowadzę. AW-Hura ! Weszli do kapsuły Angel. Z-Kapsuła Aury to kokpit pilota czyli mnie. Ale to nadal kapsuła ratunkowa. Ale zapamiętaj nigdy nie wciskaj tego czerwonego guzika bo kapsuła się wystrzeli. AW-Tak jest kapitanie ! Z-Kapitanie ? AW-No bo jesteś kapitanem tego statku tak ? Z-Tak. No to wracamy do zwiedzania. Weszły po schodach na górę. Z-Specjalnie dla ciebie zamontowałam małą kuchnie. Nie wielka ale chyba... AW-Wspaniała ! Dziękuje ci ! To moja najlepsza i pierwsza niespodzianka w życiu ! Z-To był pomysł Jaspis powinnaś jej podziękować. Ale to później. Na prawo od kuchni jest sala do treningu a na lewo obręcze do ćwiczenia latania Angel. A na wprost jest sala do medytacji. AW-Do czego ? Z-Do medytacji. Dzięki niej może po mału nie będę już mutantem. AW-Wierzę w ciebie. Z-O i na prawo od kokpitu są drzwi a za nimi sypialnia. A na lewo kanapa i telewizor. AW-To jest niesamowite ! Z-Ale zostało jeszcze jedno pomieszczenie. Zeszły z góry i zeszły schodami do dołu. AW-Co to za Złota święcąca kula otoczona szkłem ? Z-To jest reaktor źródło zasilania statku. To pomieszczenie jest specjalnie dla reaktora. Widzisz ten panel sterowania ? AW-Tak. Z-Musisz obiecać że go nie ruszysz. AW-Czemu ? Z-Bo może się przeciążyć i zniszczyć cały statek. AW-Obiecuję. Z-Ale w razie gdyby się zniszczył... Zoisyt otworzyła średnią walizkę przypiętą kablem do reaktora. Z-Zasilą go pałeczki Aury. AW-Czyli jesteśmy przygotowani na wszystko ? Z-W pewnym sensie tak ale... AW-Ale co ? Z-Ten statek nie ma jak się bronić... nie ma dział. AW-Spokojnie Zuzu jestem na 50% pewna że działa nie będą nam potrzebne. Z-Ja też tak myślę ale Jaspis bardzo chciała działka hehe. AW-Ale jakoś musimy ten statek nazwać. Z-Dobra wszyscy czekają na nas przy stole , wtedy to obgadamy. AW-Dobrze. Klejnoty poszły na górę. Zobaczyły że Jaspis i Aura kłócą się przy stole. J-Jak możesz wszystko uwielbiać ? AA-Jak możesz niczego nie lubić ? AW-Przestańcie się kłócić ! Musimy coś zjeść i ustalić parę spraw. -Awenturyn postawiła na stole tacosy które o dziwo nadal były ciepłe. AA-Jakie to jest pyszne ! J-Niebo w gębie ! Z-Chyba się zakochałam hehe. AW-Ja zjadłam już jednego w chatce. Więc... AA-Awi tacosy nam wyszły. AW-Zjadłyście je tak szybko ? J-Angel zjadła 3. AA-A ty i Zuzu po dwa. Z-Mnie w to nie mieszaj. AW-Słuchajcie jest sprawa. Musimy nazwać nasz statek. Ja głosuje za nazwą ee...Turkusowy Zmierzch ! J-No to ja ee... wymyśle później. AA-Ja jestem za Tęczowy Uśmiech ! Z-A ja za ee.... też nie wiem. J-Wiem ! Głosuje za nazwą Żelazna Zagłada ! Z-To ja za TACOS ! AW-Wszyscy mamy różne nazwy więc zadecydujemy później. A teraz przetestujmy jak się tu śpi. Wszyscy poszli do łóżek. AW-Dobranoc. J-Dobranoc Awi i Zuzu. AA-Dobranoc Zuzu i Awi. Z-Dobranoc. Rano gdy Awenturyn się obudziła zobaczyła że nikt już nie śpi. Ale czuła coś dziwnego. Nagle zauważyła Angel. AW-Dzień dobry Angel ! AA-Dzień dobry Awi. AW-To kiedy odlatujemy ? AA-Już lecimy. AW-Co ? J-Wystartowałyśmy już rano. AW-Ale nawet nie obgadaliśmy gdzie lecimy. J-Ja już zadecydowałam. AW-No to gdzie ? J-Do Wild City. AW-Jak dla mnie bomba. 4 dni później. Z-Słuchajcie już widać miasto ! AA-No nareszcie ! AW-Hura ! J-Tam jest miasto to gdzie lądujemy ? Z-Ee... na tamtej polanie ! W tym czasie w świątyni (domu) Kryształowych Rebeliantów. Ag: No... Apatyt... Ładny dzisiaj dzień, prawda? Słoneczko, brak chmur... Ap: Dzień jak co dzień... Ag: Eh... No tak... KP: Wiecie, uwielbiam wypoczywanie podczas takiej uroczej pogody. Można poleżeć na leżaku, zamknąć oczy i uciec od wszystkich problemów. PP: Zgadzam się! Gdy nie mamy żadnych wrogów możemy spędzić troszkę czasu razem! Ag: Zgadzam się. Odpoczynek... Bez żadnych nieznanych klejnotów. Ap : Ej co tam leci ? PP-Groźnie nie wygląda. Ag : Nie ważne , klejnoty pełna gotowość ! Ap : Ten statek wyląduje przed świątynią ! Klejnoty wyszły ze statku. KP: Kim jesteście? Co tu robicie? Jak nas znaleźliście? Który diament was przysłał? Kogo szukacie? Chcecie nas skruszyć? Ag: Perło, spokojnie. Więc, co tu robicie? Apatyt popatrzył na Kremową, Kremowa na Apatyt. Kiwnęli głowami, pobiegli w swoim kierunku, wskoczyli w siebie. Waryscyt unosiła się w powietrzu i wyjęła dwa trójzęby. Wa: Czego chcecie? J-Spokojnie nie szukamy kłopotów. Kto tu dowodzi ? Warscyt rozłączyła się. Ap: Aktualnie... Em... PP: Agat jest dowódcą. KP: Prawda, zawsze wie co robić. Ag: W takim razie ja. Wtedy wszyscy opowiedzieli swoje historie. PP: Czyli macie problem ze statkiem? Ap: Przed chwilą ci powiedzieli... AW-Nie nie mamy. AA-My tylko potrzebujemy kryjówki na jakiś czas. Ap: Właśnie! To tylko przystanek. Ag: Hmm... No dobra, wejdźcie do środka. AW-Dziękujemy bardzo. J-Awi na słówko. Zaczęły mówić szeptem. AW-OK. J-Ja im nie ufam. AW-Nie mamy wyjścia w razie czego odlecimy a poza tym to ja myślę że są mili. Weszli do środka i usiedli na kanapie i zapadła cisza (jak na czacie XD). AW-Mogę coś ugotować ? Wiem że prawie nas nie znacie ale może przy posiłku poznamy się lepiej. Wtedy Agat i Kremowa perła zaczęły szeptać. KP: To na pewno dobry pomysł? Ag: Nie martw się, poradzę sobie. W sumie widziałaś jak wyglądam podczas furii oraz jak bez problemu pokonałam Kremowy Jaspis... PP: Ugotować? Pewnie! KOCHAM JEDZENIE! AW-Ja tak samo ! Pomożesz mi pistacjowa ? Będzie miło. PP: Kocham jedzenie, ale nienawidzę gotować. KP: Ja mogę pomóc. AW-Rozumiem , to ty mi pomożesz Perło. KP-Jasne. Perła nakryła do stołu a Awenturyn już przygotowywała kanapki. Perła natomiast zrobiła spaghetti. Ale najlepiej było gdy razem robiły pizzę. KP-Podano do stołu ! O i Awenturyn świetnie gotujesz ! AW-Nawzajem ! Wszyscy zaczęli jeść. Pistacjowa Perła wcinała pizzę, Agat jadła kanapkę, Jaspis zjadała spaghetti , Angel wzięła wszystkiego po trochu , Zoisyt zjadła 2 kawałki pizzy , Kremowa i Awenturyn siedziały i z uśmiechem oglądały jak wszystkim smakuje jedzenie, a Apatyt nic nie jadł. KP: Co jest? Nie smakuje ci? Zawsze jadłeś każde z moich dań. Ap: Nie mam dzisiaj humoru i ochoty, ale dzięki. AW-Cześć Apatyt ! Weź przynajmniej 1 kanapkę , obiecuje że ci posmakuje. Ap : Dobrze wezmę , idę pobyć trochę sam nie psujcie sobie zabawy. Godzinę później wszyscy świetnie się bawili rozmawiając ze sobą. Okazało się że Jaspis i Agat mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego i zaprzyjaźniły się. Kremowa i Angel też znalazły wspólny język. Ogółem wszyscy w godzinę stali się przyjaciółmi oprócz... Ag : Niebieskiego nie ma długo pójdę go poszukać. J-Agat gdzie idziesz ? Miałaś mi pokazać ja rzucasz shurikenami. Wtedy Agat całkowicie zapomniała o Apatycie. Ag : Dobra hehe. AW-Ja go poszukam. Nikt nie zauważył że Awi wyszła. Po 15 minutach znalazła go jak siedzi na polanie wpatrując się w księżyc. AW-Cześć Apatyt. Ap : Idź sobie. AW-Widzę że zjadłeś kanapkę , smakowała ? Ap : Dobra była. AW-Dziękuje. Awenturyn usiadła obok niego. AW-Wiem co się stało pomiędzy tobą a Agat. Ap : Kto ci powiedział ? AW-Perła. Ap : Która ? AW-Pistacjowa. Ap : Wiedziałem. Olałem ją, chcę się odkochać. Nie mogę... Co jest ze mną nie tak? AW: Nic ! Wszystko jest w porządku! Moim zdaniem jesteś wspaniały. Więc uśmiechnij się proszę ! Złapała go za rękę, popatrzyła mu w oczy z uśmiechem. Niebieski lekko się uśmiechnął. Awenturyn zaczęła robić głupie miny by go pocieszyć. Oboje wybuchli śmiechem, ich klejnoty się zaświeciły. Na trawie leżała śmiejąca się fuzja. Otworzyła szeroko oczy, podskoczyła. AM (w skrócie Amazonit*)-Czy my właśnie ? Chyba ? Tak ! Pocieszony...pocieszona ? Hehe dobra ustalmy że jestem dziewczyną. Muszę wszystkim pokazać. Po 15 minutach była w bazie KR. Am: Witajcie. KP: MOJE GWIAZDY! Aaaa! Zaczęła krzyczeć i biegać po pokoju. PP: Fajnie, pasujecie do siebie. W tym czasie w myślach Pistacjowej Perły PP : Niebieski mówił że odpuści sobie Agat. Ale ja wiem jak potem będzie. On ją przeprosi i wrócą do siebie. Nigdy ! Spiknę Apatyt z tą Awenturyn ! Zrobię wszystko dla Agat. Am: Och, przestań. Agat była cicho. Wstała z poważną miną. Ag: Wybaczcie na chwilę. Wyszła z domu... J-Gratulacje (była zazdrosna ale tego nie okazywała). Pójdę zobaczyć co u Agat. AA-Wspaniale ! Kocham fuzje ! (chociaż sama w fuzji nie była). Jesteś wspaniała ! AM-Dziękuję. Z-Fajnie że jesteś. AM-Jak usłyszę więcej komplementów to chyba się rozłączę hehe ! J-Czekaj Agat ! Ag : Jaspis muszę ci coś opowiedzieć. 10 minut później Agat opowiedziała o sobie i apatycie. Ag : Tak to było. J-Współczuje. Wiesz co zawsze mnie pociesza ? Agat otarła łzy. Ag : Co ? J-Walka lub trening. Ag : Chętnie powalczę ! J-Ale to jutro o świcie bo już późno. Ag : Zgadzam się. AM-To ja się rozłączam. AA-Błagam nie ! AM-Wybacz. Rozłączyły się. AA-Dlaczego mi to robicie ? Ap : Bo idziemy spać ! Ale spokojnie jutro znowu się połączymy co nie ? AW-Pewnie ! AA-A tak zapomniałam. AW-Ekipa do statku ! WSZYSCY MOI- Dobranoc ! KR-Dobranoc ! A Awi i reszta poszli do statku i zasnęli (Jaspis też bo chciała mieć energię na walkę). O 5.00 o świcie. J-Pobudka ! Z-Ja nie śpię ! J-A tak... AA-Jaspis cicho. J-Wstawajcie ! AA-Dobra już. AW-A co tak wcześnie ? J-Będę walczyć z Agat. 15 minut później wszyscy byli już na swoich miejscach. Wtedy zaczęła się walka. Agat podskoczyła wysoko, rzuciła shurikenami w Jaspis. Jaspis wyjęła hełm i odbiła nim je. Ręce Agat były elektryczne. Skierowała je w dół, i ruszyła w kierunku Jaspis. Ta użyła szarży, udało jej się uciec przed Zieloną. Wyciągnęła z kieszonkowego wymiaru dwa miecze i rzuciła się na nią. Zielona rzucała w Jaspis shurikenami, trafiła w jeden z mieczy, który odleciał w powietrze. Podskoczyła, złapała go. Obie stanęły w bojowych pozach, około 5 metrów od siebie. Biegły z krzykiem w swoją stronę, wbiegły w siebie. Dookoła unosił się dym, kwarce leżały na trawie. Ag: To było świetne, wyżyłam się. Dziękuję ci. Powiedziała ze łzami w oczach. J-Agat? Bekso ty jedna. Obie wybuchły śmiechem, Jaspis klepnęła Agat w plecy. Dym unosił się w powietrzu i powstał jasno zielony blask. Br (w skrócie Brazylianit)- Ahahah, kto by pomyślał o naszej fuzji? Śmiesznie. Pobiegła w stronę domu, Amazonit rozmawiała z Perłami, Zoisyt i Angel. Br-No witajcie! Hahah! Co myślicie? KP : Nie wieżę ! Aaaaa ! AA-Kolejna fuzja ! Coś wspaniałego ! Jak się nazywasz ? Br- Jestem Brazylianit miło mi was poznać hahah ! Z-Głośna jesteś... Br-Mówię normalnie ! Brazylianit mówiła jakby krzyczała. AM-Może chociaż mów trochę ciszej ? Br-Co tam szepczesz ?! AM-Żebyś była ciszej ! Br-Masz czelność krzyczeć na mnie !? AM-Może... Br-To może się zmierzmy ?! AM-Dobrze. Br-A co powiesz na maleńki zakładzik ?! AM-Jaki ? Br-Ta fuzja która przegra walkę czyli ty będzie musiała przyznać że ta druga jest lepsza ! AM-Świetnie ! Br-Ekstra ! Obróciły się do siebie plecami i poszły. KP : Niedobrze. One nie mogą ze sobą walczyć ! Komuś stanie się krzywda ! AA-Zgadzam się. Spróbujmy je pogodzić. Ja pójdę do Amazi a ty do Brazylki ok ? KP-Amazia ? Brazylka ? Haha. Dobra postarajmy się je pogodzić. Angel znalazła Amazie jak próbuje wydobyć swoją połączoną broń. AA-Czeeść co porabiasz ? AM-A co nie widać ? Przepraszam...ja...ja po prostu wściekłam się na Brazylianit. AA-A nie lepiej pogodzić się ? Awi wręcz kocha (po przyjacielsku) Jaspis a Apatyt em...lubi Agat ? AM-Apatyt nie lubi Agat ! Ja nie chciałam tego o ptaku powiedzieć...a może ? Teraz możemy pogodzić się tylko przez walkę. AA-Rozumiem. Ale jakbym była na twoim miejscu to przeprosiłabym Brazylkę. Aura poleciała przed bazę KR. A w tym czasie u Brazylki i Kremowej. KP-Jak na moje oko powinnyście się pogodzić. Jestem pewna że Amazonit cię przeprosi. Br-Obraziła mnie ! Już jutro wieczorem zmierzymy się ! Będzie błagać mnie o litość ! A wy na jakiś czas przestańcie zawracać mi głowę ! KP-No dobrze. Jak wolisz. Perła poszła przed bazę KR. AA-I jak ? KP-Nie najlepiej... a u ciebie ? AA-Średnio. KP-Chyba że... nie to nie zadziała...chociaż em...prawdopodobnie ? AA-No o co ci chodzi ?! Wtedy Kremowa wyszeptała plan. Po czym pociągnęła Angel za świątynie. Słońce zaszło za drzewami i nastała noc. Angel poleciała do Amazonit. AA-Amazonit ? AM-O wróciłaś , em...tak ? AA-Nie rozłączysz się na noc jak wczoraj ? AM-Nie. Muszę trenować. Brazylianit to będzie twarda przeciwniczka. AA-Ale będziesz spać tak ? AM-Muszę mieć siłę więc...tak. AA-A gdzie ? AM-Pod gwiazdami. Trawa tu jest mięciutka. AA-No dobrze dobranoc. Po czym poleciała. A w tym czasie u KP i Br. KP : Czyli nie będziesz spać ? Br-Jasne że nie ! Trening , trening i tylko trening ! KP : To dobranoc. Br : Dobranoc ! AA-U ciebie dobrze bo u mnie świetnie. KP : U mnie też , mój plan na razie działa. Chodź ! Aura i Perła znowu poszły za świątynie. A w tym czasie w bazie KR. Z-Pistacjowa jesteś ok. Myślałam że będziesz się zachowywać jak typowa Perła. PP-U mnie podobnie. Myślałam że jesteś mutantem który zaraz nas zaatakuje. Z-Obie jesteśmy chyba dziwne na swój sposób hehe. PP-Zoisyt jesteś chyba jednym z mądrzejszych klejnotów jakie znam. Z-Dobra widzę że coś ci leży na duszy. Wywal to. PP-No... Z-Nie musisz jak nie... PP-Kocham Zielony Agat ! Ona jest wspaniała ale... Z-Tak ? PP-Myślę że ona nadal lubi niebieskiego. Co byś zrobiła na moim miejscu ? Z-Ja nie znam się na tym. Wybacz. PP-Nie , nic nie szkodzi. Ale nie powiesz nikomu co nie ? Z-Przez 4800 lat nic nie mówiłam. Twój sekret jest u mnie bezpieczny. PP-Dzięki. W tym czasie w myślach Pi. PP-Nie mogę powiedzieć Zoisyt że chce spiknąć Awen i Apatyt. Pomyślałaby że jestem wariatką. Z-Coś się stało ? PP-Nie nic. Po prostu em...jestem już śpiąca. Z-Rozumiem. Pójdę już do statku spać. Dobranoc. PP-Dobranoc ! A Angel i Kremowa już spały. Jednak było coś o czym Perły, Zoisyt i Angel nie wiedziały. Wcześniej umówiły się że walka będzie o świcie. Który właśnie nadszedł. Walka miała stoczyć się przy jeziorze. I miała się rozpocząć gdy... AM: Słuchaj, darujmy sobie tę walkę. Nikt nie jest lepszą fuzją, nie musisz się wychwalać jaka to jesteś ode mnie lepsza. Po prostu się rozłącz, oddzielnie będzie wam lepiej. Złączyłyście się tylko po to by mnie pokonać, słabo troszkę. Br: Co? Myślisz, że jestem tu specjalnie dla ciebie? Nie do końca, chcę po prostu pokazać ci, kto tu jest lepszy. AM: Jesteście lepsze oddzielnie, po prostu się rozłączcie i będziemy mieli problem z głowy. Proszę was! Br: ZMUŚ MNIE! Brazylianit uderzyła Amazonit pięścią w twarz. Niebieska odleciała ponad 4 metry dalej i upadła na ziemię. Otworzyła (dwoje) oczu, które świeciły się na niebiesko. Am: Sama tego chciałaś... Amazonit podskoczyła i tworzyła pod sobą lód, który tworzył jej podstawę. Zamroziła pobliskie jezioro i je uniosła. Po czym zamrożone jezioro pojawiło się nad Brazylianit i spadło na nią. AM-Ja nie chcę tego robić ! Ale nie mam wyboru ! Nagle lód zaczął się kruszyć i całe zamrożone jezioro pokruszyło się. Dlatego bo Brazylianit przywołała broń czyli hełm z piłą. Zadziałał idealnie. AM-Co !? Br-Teraz moja kolej hehe. Wtedy Brazylka przywołała dwa hełmy z piłami i założyła je na ręce tworząc (jakby) rękawice. Po czym użyła szarży i próbowała uderzyć Amazonit. Ale dzięki wróżeniu Amazia uniknęła uderzenia. Niestety szarża zawróciła się i bardzo mocno walnęła w Amazonit. Brazylianit rozwaliła Niebieską 9 drzew a Amazi podarło się ubranie. W końcu Brazylka zatrzymała się a Amazonit z hukiem uderzyła o skałę. Br-Wynik tej walki jest już przesądzony ! Nie miałaś szans żeby mnie pokonać ! Niebieska ledwo się podniosła a jej cztery oczy zaświeciły się na jaskrawo niebiesko. Ale nie miała siły dlatego jedno oko "zgasło". Amazonit wytworzyła pod sobą słup lodu na którym stała. Gdy była już wysoko wytworzyła 2 potężne sople lodu które rzuciła w przeciwniczkę. Brazylianit próbowała przeciąć to hełmem z piłą , ale nie udało jej się to. Ledwo co wyczołgała się spod sopli. Obie wykończone nadal nacierały na siebie. Amazonit przywołała kilof. i zaczęła biec w stronę Brazylki i tak na odwrót biegły do siebie. Nagle zobaczyły włócznię Kremowej i zatrzymały się. Obok stały Perła i Aura. AA-Przestańcie wreszcie ! KP-Krzywdzicie się nawzajem ! Br-Skończymy to tu i teraz ! Nie zamierzam odpuszczać ! AM-Zgadzam się. Wtedy Brazylianit kopnęła obydwie. AA-Czyli plan B tak ? KP-Nie mamy wyjścia poza tym ćwiczyłyśmy to. AA-Dobra. Zróbmy to ! Wtedy zaczął się elegancki taniec. Angel zaczęła świecić klejnotem, zamknęła oczy. Podniosła jedną nogę a na drugiej się kręciła. Kremowa również zaświeciła klejnotem i zaczęła skakać z nogi na nogę. PO pewnym czasie wysoko podskoczyła i delikatnie stanęła na nodze Aury. Ich klejnoty zaświeciły się na fioletowo, światło pięło się w górę. Na niebie pojawiła się fuzja, unosiła się dzięki skrzydłom przypominające niebiesko - fioletowo - różowe skrzydła papugi. B:(W skrócie Bornit) Przestańcie! Nie chcę, byście walczyły! Am: Nie mieszaj się w to! To spór między nami! Nie chcę, byś była zagrożona również ty. Br: Odejdź, cukiereczku! Nie mamy czasu! B: To jest złe! Przestańcie! Br: Masz się ODCZEPIĆ! Brazylianit powiększyła shurikeny i rzuciła nimi w Bornit. Ta zwinnie uniknęła ciosu dzięki swoim skrzydłom. B: Nie zostawiasz mi wyboru... Fuzja odleciała jeszcze wyżej i obserwowała walkę, czekała na właściwy moment. Br: Dobra! Teraz tylko ty i ja! Brazylianit użyła swojego hełmu z shurikenem jako rękawic i popędziła w stronę Amazonit. Zielona zamiast trafić w Niebieską uderzyła w wielką warstwę lodu. Ze środka można było jedynie ujrzeć świecące oczy Amazonit. Br: Uderz coś! Ty się tylko bronisz! Jesteś aż tak słaba? Amazia nie odpowiadała. Brazylianit uderzała w lód, jednak bezskutecznie. Oczy Amazi poszerzyły się a jej ręka lekko się poruszyła. Brazylianit odwróciła się i zauważyła pędzące w jej stronę resztki jeziora, które zamroziła wcześniej. Zielona oberwała nimi i odleciała kawałek dalej. Warstwa lodu, którą była pokryta Amazonit pękła. Br: Nareszcie wylazłaś! Zaraz będzie po tobie ! Am: No dawaj! Amazonit utworzyła coś w stylu lodowych rękawic i również pędziła w jej stronę. Gdy fuzje były już wystarczająco blisko z nieba zleciała mieniąca się kulka. Była to Bornit. Wszędzie unosił się dym. Zoisyt i Pistacjowa podbiegły bliżej i szukały dziewcząt. Dym zniknął, została tylko wielka dziura w ziemi. Wyszła z niej Bornit, trzymała Niebieskiego, Awen, Jaspis i Agat na rękach. PP: Nic wam nie jest? B: Są nieprzytomni i strasznie zmęczeni. Ta walka musiała ich wykończyć. Położyła czwórkę na ziemi i się rozłączyła. Angel i Kremowa trzymały się za ręce. Jakoś zabrały je do domu i położyły na podłodze. AA-One się obudzą prawda ? KP-Jasne że tak. Ale to może chwilę potrwać. Z-Walczyły długo. Potrzebują czasu. PP-Aura i Kremowa. Wy też pewnie jesteście zmęczone tak ? AA-Nie wiem jak wy ale ja jestem padnięta. KP-Tak lepiej wszyscy prześpijmy się. AA-Zostawimy ich tak na podłodze ? Z-Tak. PP-Czemu nie ? AA-Nie było pytania. KP-Dobranoc. WSZYSCY-Dobranoc. Rano. A raczej o świcie Jaspis obudziła się. Wstała poszła na krzesło i siedziała z zamkniętymi oczami. 2 godziny później obudził się Apatyt.Który wstał po czym rozłożył się na kanapie. 1 godzinę później wstała Agat która oparła się o ścianę. A 3 godziny później wszyscy (oprócz Awenturyn) wstali. Jaspis chciała coś powiedzieć ale Pistacjowa dziwnie się na nią popatrzyła i zamilkła. AA-Czemu Awi nie wstaje ? Z-Nie wiem leży twarzą do podłogi. PP-Obróćmy ją. Obrócili ją. Okazało się że Awenturyn po prostu śpi. Obudzili ją. Winowajcy stanęli w rzędzie. J-My em... Ag: Przepraszamy. Ap-Ja też. AW-Wszyscy bardzo przepraszamy. KP-Nie nas przepraszajcie ! Niech Amazonit i Brazylianit się przeproszą ! Połączyły się. AM-Brazylianit bardzo cię przepraszam to moja wina. Ty nie dosłyszałaś a ja... Brazylka zaczęła mówić szeptem czyli tak jakby mówiła normalnie. Br-Nie to moja wina. Mogłam od początku mówić w ten sposób. AM-Zgoda ? Br-Zgoda. I przytuliły się. AM-O i musimy podziękować też Bornit. Br-Jakbyście mogły em... AA-Dobrze , dobrze. Bornit stanęła przed nimi. AM-Bornit my... Br-Dziękujemy że nas rozdzieliłaś. B-Nie ma za co. W sumie nie było tak ciężko jak myślałam. Z-Czy to koniec tych przeprosin i podziękowań ? Rozłączcie się już robi się tu ciasno. JA-Wszystkie fuzje rozłączyły się w tym samym czasie. J-Agat muszę cię o coś poprosić. Rozumiem jeśli się nie zgodzisz... Ag-No gadaj. J-Mogłybyśmy zostać tu dopóki w Violet town sprawa się uspokoi ? Ag: Dobra. Zostańcie tak długo, aż wszystko o Różowym Ametrynie ucichnie. Jeśli chcecie, możecie wpadać częściej! AW-Z przyjemnością ! AA-Możecie też odwiedzić naszą chatkę ! Nie jest tak wspaniała jak wasza świątynia ale myślę że wam się spodoba. KR-Z przyjemnością was kiedyś odwiedzimy ! AW-Mam jeszcze pytanie... Ag-Tak ? AW-Przytulimy się wszyscy. Ag-No dobra. J-Chodźcie tu. I wszyscy przytulili się. Też bym chciał ' :( THE END' Postacie * Awenturyn * * Jaspis * * Angel Aura Kwarc* * Zoisyt* * Zielony Agat * Niebieski Apatyt * Kremowa Perła * Pistacjowa Perła * Amazonit * (debiut) * Brazylianit (debiut) * Bornit (debiut) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kreatywność LoveLapisKuba Kategoria:Kreatywność SapperiXd